Avant la Bataille
by Mel72000
Summary: Même si tu te prétends indifférent au sort des âmes des défunts, parce que tu es médecin, tu ne seras jamais insensible à celui des vivants." La bataille de Karakura approche et plusieurs habitants de la ville que vous connaissez s'y préparent également.


Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Ce manga est la propriété exclusive de Kubo, je ne fais que le lui emprunter.

Il s'agit d'un One Shot retraçant les dernières heures avant la Bataille de Karakura vues par Isshin et d'autres personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pas de couple.

Le genre, hum... pensées sérieuses mêlées à de l'humour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Avant la Bataille**

Assis au bord de la rivière, à l'endroit exact où sa femme était morte il y a six ans, Isshin regardait le soleil se coucher. Si son fils avait pu le voir ainsi, calme, silencieux et grave, il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu et aurait passé son chemin en se demandant qui était cet homme perdu dans ses pensés et qui ressemblait tellement à son père (à part son côté abruti complet). Mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance de croiser Ichigo pour le moment car il était au Hueco Mundo, en pleine mission de sauvetage avec ses amis. Aussi, Isshin en profitait pour laisser tomber son masque d'idiot pendant quelques minutes et affichait donc un visage pensif et sérieux qui correspondait plus à l'homme ayant occupé jadis de si hautes fonctions.

Les yeux de l'ancien shinigami se perdaient à l'horizon, comme s'ils voulaient englober en un seul regard tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Isshin reconnaissait chacun des bâtiments qu'il fixait, pouvait les nommer, connaissait parfois des personnes qui y vivaient, savait comment s'y rendre rapidement. Bref, il contemplait ce qui était SA ville. Une ville dans laquelle il vivait depuis vingt ans, où il avait reconstruit sa vie, une ville où il avait connu la femme de sa vie, où il s'était fait des amis, une ville qui avait vu naitre ses enfants et qui les avait vu mourir celle qu'il aimait. Une ville si dynamique, si trépidante, si...vivante et qu'un homme voulait détruire pour forger une misérable clé.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, peut être d'heures, même, avant qu'Aizen ne débarque et ne réduise cette ville en cendres. Visiblement, le traitre n'attendrait pas l'hiver pour attaquer sinon, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'attirer Ichigo et ses amis au Hueco Mundo afin d'éviter leur présence sur le champs de bataille. Ou il pouvait s'agir d'un autre de ses coups tordus, pour tester les défenses de ses adversaires, par exemple. Isshin détestait l'incertitude, il avait toujours détesté ne pas savoir l'issue d'un combat. Plusieurs grands généraux affirmaient que c'était ce sentiment avant une bataille qui donnait à la victoire, un petit goût si particulier. Des foutaises. Ces généraux n'avaient pas, de toute évidence, leurs fils en première ligne. L'ancien shinigami ne savait pas ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien manigancer, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Ichigo n'en ferait pas les frais, même s'il se doutait que c'était perdu d'avance : quand son fil n'attirait pas les ennuis, il venait les chercher...

Ichigo...son seul fils. La progéniture d'un shinigami renégat et d'une humaine, un sang pur qui avait atteint le niveau d'un capitaine en moins d'un mois. Un prodige, un phénomène... son fils. Même au sein des familles nobles, pourtant réputées pour avoir un reïatsu supérieur à la moyenne, rares étaient ceux pouvant se vanter d'avoir la puissance nécessaire au Bankai. Et pourtant, son fils, un humain, né d'une humaine et d'un shinigami (certes plus puissant que la normale), était devenu, de son vivant, un shinigami aussi fort qu'un bon nombre de capitaines de la Soul Society. D'ici quelques années d'entraînement, il pourrait même faire partie des plus forts, à condition qu'Aizen ne le tue pas... Paradoxalement, Isshin se sentait presque soulagé qu'Ichigo soit coincé au Hueco Mundo : Aizen et ses complices ne se donneraient surement pas la peine de le tuer là bas et Ichigo aurait plus de chance de survivre, même en se battant contre des arrancars de l'Espada, que contre celui qui avait tout manigancé. Réflexion faite, Ichigo aurait eu plus de chance de survie s'il avait été correctement formé par son père. Isshin se promit de remédier le plus rapidement possible à la situation, une fois la bataille terminée, en admettant qu'ils s'en sortent vivants tout les deux.

* * *

Isshin se leva et regarda une dernière fois Karakura qui disparaissait à l'horizon au fur et à mesure que la nuit descendait sur la ville, puis il se dirigea en marchant d'un pas tranquille vers son foyer. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et y entra calmement, ce qui surprit ses filles, peu accoutumées à cela. Karin le regarda comme s'il était malade tandis que Yuzu le regardait d'un air un peu étonnée, avant de se remettre à servir les assiettes de portions généreuses de riz. Le repas se déroula calmement, comme toujours quand Ichigo était absent. Même son corps était absent car Kon devait à tout prix attirer l'attention des hollows sur lui pour permettre à Urahara de travailler au sauvetage de la ville. l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division avait parfois de ces idées de génie... Demander aux amis d'Ichigo, devenus sensibles aux Hollows, de porter des costumes ridicules et de combattre avec, afin que tous les regards soient fixés sur eux, était digne de Urahara Kisuke. Cependant, quand il avait parlé de recruter Karin et Yuzu dans l'équipe, Isshin lui avait conseillé fermement (avec quelques menaces très sérieuses) de s'en abstenir.

Soudain, Isshin sentit une torpeur le gagner rapidement, et, en se retournant, il vit que ses filles baillaient et se frottaient les yeux alors que, quelques secondes avant, elles parlaient de regarder un film à la télévision. L'ancien Shinigami blêmit en comprenant ce que cela impliquait : le transfert vers la Soul Society était pour ce soir. Il sortit précipitamment une boite de sa poche et avala la pilule qu'elle contenait et qui devait (normalement...) l'empêcher de s'endormir comme les autres habitants de Karakura. Dès qu'il sentit les effets du sort de sommeil se dissiper, il prit Yuzu dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et plaça une couverture sur elle, puis il se tourna vers Karin qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre son envie irrépressible de dormir. Mais c'était inutile, de toute façon, la puissance du sort était bien trop forte, même pour ses pouvoirs spirituels pourtant bien développés. Isshin croisa le regard de sa fille et ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur : l'incompréhension, l'angoisse. Depuis quelques mois, à force de croiser Hollows et Shinigamis, Karin avait bien dû comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave à Karakura... Kurosaki Isshin prit fermement sa fille dans ses bras malgré ses faibles tentatives de refus et l'installa dans un fauteuil confortable et regarda ses deux filles s'endormir. Une berceuse, que Masaki leur chantait quand elles étaient bébés, franchit ses lèvres et il la fredonna jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient définitivement assoupies. A la fin, il eut au moins la consolation de voir les traits crispés de Karin se détendre et son visage prendre un aspect plus apaisé.

****

* * *

La nuit était désormais tombé sur la ville et Isshin se dirigeait lentement vers la boutique d'Urahara, portant son uniforme au grand complet de shinigami. Tout autour de lui, des milliards de particules spirituelles brillaient dans l'air encore doux de cette soirée de fin d'automne, illuminant Karakura de lumières irréelles aux reflets colorés, à la manière d'une aurore boréale. Cette densité si importante de particules spirituelle n'annonçait qu'une seule chose : le transfert de la ville vers la Soul Society était presque terminé. Isshin pouvait voir des humains allongées sur le sol, à l'endroit même où le sort de Kidou les avait frappés, les plongeant dans un sommeil artificiel qui leur épargnerait, avec un peu de chance, une mort effroyable au beau milieu d'une bataille sans merci. Les corps reposant sur les trottoirs se transformaient, à l'insu de leurs propriétaires en âmes, sous l'effet du reishihenkanki. (2)

Isshin arriva finalement à l'endroit où se tenait la boutique de son vieil "ami" et s'arrêta en voyant qui se tenait là : assis sur les marches de la misérable échoppe, affichant un air de profond ennui , Ishida Ryuken, dans son costume blanc habituel, fumait une cigarette, visiblement parfaitement éveillé. Isshin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en regardant l'une des rares personnes qu'il considérait comme un véritable ami, l'ignorer ostensiblement et continuer son activité, comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour le directeur du prestigieux hôpital de Karakura et dernier des Quincys de se trouver là, assis sur des marches d'une propreté douteuse, à fumer des cigarettes en attendant la suite des événements.

"_ Tu prononces un seul mot de travers, Kurosaki, et je rentre chez moi."

"_ Toujours aussi rude, hein ?" fit mine de se vexer Isshin, sans toutefois se départir de son large sourire : Isshida Ryuken ne changerait jamais ! Le shinigami s'assit à son tour sur les marches et fit mine d'admirer le paysage environnant.

"_ Toujours quand tu es dans les parages et tu le sais." lui répondit le Quincy, en déposant sa cigarette au sommet d'un tas assez impressionnant de mégots, puis il il se saisit de son paquet de tabac et en alluma une nouvelle et expira un nuage de fumée qui se mêla aux particules spirituelles environnantes.

"_ Tu es encore inquiet au sujet de Uryu, hein ?"

"_ Pourquoi serais je inquiet au sujet d'un fils ingrat qui se précipite tête baissé dans un piège après avoir forcé mon coffre et dérobé dedans des artefacts importants ? Je n'ai aucune raison de me faire du soucis."

"_ Menteur."

"_ La ferme, Shinigami de pacotille."

... Le silence à nouveau.

"_ Je savais que tu viendrais, Ishida."

"_ Même moi je ne le savais pas, Kurosaki, alors comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce que serait ma décision ?"

"_ Même si tu te prétends indifférent au sort des âmes des défunts, parce que tu es médecin, tu ne seras jamais insensible à celui des vivants. "

"_ Et comment le sais tu ?"

"_ Parce que je suis comme toi, un médecin qui s'est désintéressé du sort des morts pour s'occuper de ceux qui vivent encore."

"_ L'idée d'avoir, ne serait ce qu'un point commun avec toi, me révulse, Kurosaki."

"_ Ferme la, bourrique de Quincy..."

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à ce moment là, révélant la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre de Urahara Kisuke. D'un simple geste de la main, il fit signe d'entrer aux deux "amis", toujours assis sur le pas de sa porte. Après avoir écrasé sa dernière cigarette sur la marche de bois, Ishida Ryuken se leva et entra dans l'échoppe suivi d'Isshin, qui jeta un dernier regard à la ville illuminée avant de franchir l'entrée et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans la base secrète de Kisuke. Étendus à coté d'un énorme rocher, se trouvaient les amis d'Ichigo : Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru et Don Kanonji, tous profondément assoupis, leurs costumes de super héros étaient entassés dans un coin, juste à coté d'eux. Isshin se rapprocha de ce qui n'était plus désormais que le corps vide d'Ichigo, une simple coquille dépourvue de toute âme, y compris celle de Kon qu'Urahara avait dû retirer juste après le début du transfert. Isshin regarda longuement le corps de son fils, sa main effleurant les cheveux roux en bataille du garçon et le père ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse mêlée à de la fierté et de la tendresse et murmura doucement : Masaki, notre fils a tellement grandi !

Ryuken, de son côté, avait, par acquis de conscience, vérifié rapidement que les jeunes humains endormis allaient à peu près bien, puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil au tas de costumes ridicules empilés dans le coin. Il avait haussé un sourcil en voyant le mauvais goût et avait murmuré une remarque peu flatteuse au sujet du sens douteux de l'esthétique chez Ishida. Son fils l'avait pourtant habitué à plus de sobriété mais apparemment, lorsqu'il laissait courir son imagination d'une certaine manière, il pouvait faire des dégâts insoupçonnés...Détournant le regard, il prêta attention aux autres personnes présentes.

* * *

Urahara scella l'ouverture de sa base et regarda les personnes rassemblées dans le repaire : désormais, tout le monde était arrivé, il n'attendait plus personne et le transfert de Karakura était pratiquement terminé, juste à temps... Il fit mentalement le point sur la situation présente :

A la Soul Society, le commandant Yamamoto devait se préparer, lui et ses subordonnés, à partir pour la fausse réplique. Seuls les plus hauts gradés seraient autorisés sur le champs de bataille ce qui éviterait un massacre généralisé de leurs troupes.

De son côté, Aizen devait faire de même au Hueco Mundo, cependant, avec un peu de chance, Ichigo, ses amis et les quatre capitaines envoyés là bas avaient sans doute pu diminuer au moins un peu ses effectifs, ce qui était toujours ça de gagné. Si ces derniers ne perdaient pas trop de temps ou ne se faisaient pas tuer durant l'expédition, ils parviendraient peut être à rejoindre le champs de bataille avant que les Gargantas mis en place par Kisuke ne soient détruits. Sinon, ils devraient se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord pour revenir sur Terre...

Trois heures auparavant, au coucher du soleil, Shinji et ses compagnons Vizards étaient venus à la boutique afin d'obtenir quelques informations de dernière minute, malheureusement, Urahara n'avait pu communiquer à Hachi le type de barrière qui serait mis en place pour isoler la fausse Karakura, à leur grand regret. Ils étaient tous déterminé, au meilleur de leur forme et bien décidé à rendre à Aizen la monnaie de sa pièce, un très bon état d'esprit, donc. Ils avaient discutés ensemble pendant une heure sur les préparatifs, puis Kisuke avait reçu un message lui ordonnant de commencer l'opération de transfert. A cet instant, les Vizards avaient pris congé et ils étaient repartis vers leur propre planque, en périphérie de Karakura, à la limite du champs d'action du Senkaimon afin d'éviter de se retrouver à la soul Society avec la ville entière.

Maintenant, les Outsiders de Karakura étaient tous rassemblés dans la base: les exilés, humain, autres ... Ils étaient les électrons libres dans cette guerre, ne dépendant de personne. Ceux qui ne comptaient pas réellement dans les calculs des deux chefs qu'étaient Aizen et Yamamoto. Nul ne connaissait vraiment leur puissance car ils avaient tous évités, dans la mesure du possible, d'interagir ou de combattre en présence de l'un des deux camps, sauf cas exceptionnel. Ils étaient des éléments indépendants, se battant pour des raisons qui leur étaient propres à chacun et qui ne regardaient qu'eux.

Les exilés, Tessai, Yoruichi et Urahara Kisuke, avaient, dans l'ensemble, la même vision que celle des Vizards : volonté de se venger contre Aizen mais avec une prise de distance volontaire avec la Soul Society dont ils ne faisaient définitivement plus partie. Jinta et Ururu se battaient à leurs côtés parce que les deux exilés avaient pris soin d'eux, Ishida Ryuken, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant témoin, se battait autant pour protéger son fils que sa ville et Isshin ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre ses enfants.

* * *

Maintenant, il était temps de faire une dernière mise au point en commun.

"_ Bonsoir à vous tous ! Isshin san, Ishida san, je suis ravis de vous acueillir dans mon modeste repaire !"

"_ Je commence à croire que c'est une habitude chez les personnes ayant un haut pouvoir spirituel de creuser des bases d'entraînement secrètes (3)..." Murmura Ryuken, modérément impressionné par l'aménagement de la cachette.

"_ Et encore, tu n'as pas vu celle que j'ai planqué derrière l'affiche commémorative de Masaki..." lui répondit Isshin, en souriant.

"_ Bien, il est neuf heure du soir. Demain matin, les shinigamis de la Soul Society devraient arriver dans la fausse Karakura et se tiendront prêts au combat contre l'Espada et Aizen. D'après les signes que j'ai pu voir en ville ces derniers jours, son attaque est imminente.

"_ Donc, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est rester au moins quinze heures ici sans vous entretuer." résuma Yoruichi, en jetant un regard malicieux vers Isshin et Ryuken.

"_ Si tu en profitais pour nous faire un résumé sur nos alliés et nos ennemis ? Ne te fais surtout pas prier, tu adores ça !" lança Isshin à Kisuke.

"_ Bon, si mes prévisions les plus optimistes se réalisent, plus de la moitié de l'Espada est mise hors circuit par le groupe d'Ichigo et les renforts de la Soul Society, ce qui empêchera les troupes d'Aizen de nous déborder sur Terre. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'est mort ou trop grièvement blessé là bas et Ichigo et les autres pourront revenir assez rapidement pour prêter main forte au Gotei 13." énonça Urahara avec un large sourire en agitant son éventail.

"_ Et la prévision pessimiste ?" demanda Ryuken, en posant la question dont personne ne voulait vraiment entendre la réponse.

"_ Aizen parvient à prévoir quelles sont mes prévisions, va riposter de façon totalement imprévisible et on va tous mourir !" lui répondit Kisuke en affichant toujours son large sourire.

L'ambiance se rafraichît d'un seul coup et la plupart des membres du groupe aurait donné cher pour ne pas connaître ce dernier fait... Était-il vraiment nécessaire pour eux de savoir ça ? Non. Avaient-ils réellement besoin de savoir cela ? Non plus. Était-ce bon pour leur moral d'apprendre cela ? Je vous le donne en mille, NON. Et bizarrement, savoir qu'Aizen avait parfaitement deviné les plans de Urahara pour s'emparer du Hogyoku la dernière foisne leur mettait pas du baume au cœur.

"_ Tu as des bonnes nouvelles ?" demanda Isshin, l'air assez sombre.

"_ Hum, oui, les Vizards seront à nos côtés contre Aizen."

"_ Comment peux tu en être sûr ?" l'interrompit Ishida Ryuken, l'air sceptique, car savoir que des Shinigamis hollownisés lutteraient avec eux était dur à croire pour le Quincy.

"_ Tout simplement parce que nous avons été bannis en même temps, tous ensemble et dans les mêmes circonstances. C'est Aizen le responsable de leur état et croyez moi, ils n'en sont pas ravis." Répondit Urahara d'un air assez dur, ne voulant visiblement pas s'attarder là dessus.

"_ Je savais bien, ce jour là, que tu me cachais quelques chose...Et pourquoi as tu voulu me laisser croire qu'ils étaient des criminels du genre Aizen, avides de puissance ? " l'interrogea Isshin en se rappelant cette discussion juste après qu'il ait récupéré ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis.

"_ Isshin dono, la politique de la maison Urahara garantit solennellement à chacun de ses clients que leur secret ou leur identité seront protégés des investigations ou de la curiosité mal placée de certaines personnes..." Répondit fièrement Tessaï en regardant fixement le shinigami.

"_ Isshin san, pensais tu vraiment que je confierais la vie de ton fils à des criminels sans foi ni lois ?!" S'exclama Kisuke en affichant un air faussement blessé.

"_ Personnellement, j'aurais tendance à penser que te confier la vie de son fils se rapproche d'une conduite criminelle." lâcha Ishida.

"_ Bon, on se calme, le problème n'est plus là de toute manière ! Le principale, c'est que nous ne serons pas les seuls renforts de la Soul Society !On doit organiser notre statégie face à Aizen, non ?" calma Yoruichi en se levant.

"_ Moi je vois cela de façon très simple : une riposte en trois vagues successives : Le Gotei 13 attaquera en premier puisque c'est leur boulot, ensuite une fois entrés sur le champs de bataille, les Vizards créeront normalement un effet de surprise et pourront submerger les arrancars aux côtés des shinigamis. Si la situation devient réellement catastrophique malgré cela, nous intervenons en dernier recours. Le plan vous convient à tous ?" lança Urahara à la cantonade.

"_ Moi, du moment qu'on me laisse intervenir dans les derniers, ça me va. Je ne tiens pas plus que cela à me faire tuer en première ligne pour des Shinigamis incapables de faire leur boulot correctement." répondit Ryuken d'une voix froide.

"_ Pareil pour moi, arriver à la fin me convient tout à fait. J'aurais moins de chance de me faire reconnaître par le vieux Yamamoto si je refais mon apparition dans les derniers...Je n'ai pas envie de me dévoiler trop vite." Affirma Isshin d'une voix sérieuse.

"_ En ce qui nous concerne, Yoruichi, Tessaï et moi, nous devons de toute façon rester encore un peu ici pour surveiller l'évolution de la situation et organiser votre propre transport. Ensuite, nous vous suivrons sur Terre. De toute manière, les véritables héros n'apparaissent que vers la fin !" Ajouta Urahara.

"_ Ne me fais pas rire..." Marmonna le dernier Quincy.

"_ Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, si le conseil d'état Major est terminé, je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu."Dit Yoruichi en se levant.

"_ Moi je vais installer l'écran géant et le matériel pour surveiller ce qui se passe dans la fausse Karakura... Dans une heure, nous aurons des informations en temps réel."

Ryuken, lui, se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la base, puis il sortit de la poche de sa veste la croix Quincy et fit apparaître en une seconde un grand arc argenté en disant:

"_ Je suppose, Urahara, que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'entraîne un peu au tir ? Je vais également profiter que nous soyons à la Soul Society pour faire des réserves de particules spirituelles dans mes tubes d'argent."

"_ Aucun problème..."

"_ Un peu rouillé, Ishida ?"Demanda Isshin en souriant largement.

La flèche qui lui passa juste au dessus de la tête, coupant une mèche de cheveux, constitua la réponse du Quincy au Shinigami.

"_ Peut être au niveau des cibles mouvantes, Kurosaki. Mais qui sait, en te visant, j'obtiendrais peut être de meilleurs résultats..."

"_ Ha ha ha... je n'ai rien dit."

* * *

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement dans le repaire. Yoruichi était allongée et somnolait sous un rocher mais ne pouvait pas vraiment s'endormir à cause de la pastille de Urahara qui dissipait les envies de dormir de chacun. Du coup, elle s'ennuyait profondément avait eu, à un moment, la tentation d'effectuer une métamorphose en chat puis en femme (à découvert) devant tout le monde, mais elle s'était souvenu, à temps, qu'il y avait encore des enfants innocents dans la base (parait-il) et elle avait dû y renoncer. Elle se doutait également que les deux veufs (4) n'apprécieraient pas trop la plaisanterie outre mesure...Parfois ils étaient tellement semblables...

Les deux enfants, Jinta et Ururu, avaient été priés de surveiller l'écran une fois installé et de signaler tout changement : Jinta semblait s'ennuyer profondément mais obéissait sérieusement, bien conscient qu'il y avait des vies en jeu. On pouvait soupçonner que cette assiduité avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec la benjamine de la famille Kurosaki, Yuzu. Visiblement, le gamin effronté et querelleur avait un faible pour elle.

Urahara, avec l'aide de Tessaï, communiquait avec les différents groupes, préparait le Senkaimon et informait les personnes présentes de ce qui se passait dehors. Nul ne les dérangeait sous aucun prétexte.

Ryuken ne prêtait attention à personne et se concentrait sur ses tirs et ses manipulations d'énergie spirituelle, en arborant son éternelle attitude froide et distante vis à vis des autres. Yoruichi, qui finissait par s'ennuyer, ne put s'empêcher à un moment de venir taquiner le Quincy qui riposta avec un certain mordant, ce qui permit aux deux combattants d'effectuer un entraînement d'un niveau plus élevé...

Isshin patientait plus ou moins calmement en répétant certains mouvements avec son Zampakuto. Puis, pour voir si, selon ses termes, "il ne s'était pas un peu rouillé", il s'était isolé dans un coin de la base secrète (qui, par chance, était vraiment vaste..), hors de la vue de tous. Tout le monde l'avait alors entendu crier "Bankai !" et avait senti la puissance spirituel déjà énorme du Shinigami augmenter encore. Tout les occupants de la base avaient pâli et dans un ensemble parfait, s'étaient couchés au sol pour éviter d'être projeté par la force du pouvoir d'Isshin.

Quand ils s'étaient relevés, le paysage n'était définitivement plus le même. Par chance Tessaï avait pris la précaution d'entourer d'un champ de force protecteur l'espace dans lequel lui, Jinta, Ururu et Urahara se trouvaient et ainsi, le matériel n'avait pas été abimé. Ce dernier avait haussé un sourcil en murmurant une phrase qui semblait dire "tel père, tel fils..." Ryuken, lui, avait commenté l'événement d'un ton ironique en demandant à Isshin comment il avait pu autant faiblir en vingt ans. Cependant, personne ne semblait réellement certain si, dans sa bouche, il s'agissait ou non d'une plaisanterie et personne ne voulait le lui demander non plus. On demanda simplement à Isshin Kurosaki d'éviter d'imiter son fils et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, on sentait la pression augmenter dans la base. L'inactivité finissait par peser sur tous et l'attente jouait avec leurs nerfs. Vers huit heure du matin, ils avaient vu les shinigamis arriver discrètement sur les lieux et se cacher dans la reconstitution de la ville. Au même moment, Urahara leur annonçait que les capitaines Unohana, Kuchiki, Kenpachi et Mayuri et leurs lieutenants étaient apparemment arrivé à bon port au Hueco Mundo, ce qui dans la bouche de l'ex directeur du département de recherche, voulait sans doute dire "entiers" et "vivants". Les deux pères, dont les fils respectifs se trouvaient là bas, laissèrent échapper discrètement un petit soupir de soulagement: au moins leurs deux garçons n'auraient plus à se battre seuls. Urahara sourit en voyant leur réaction similaire, mais ne dit rien par délicatesse (et surtout pour rester en vie...).

Isshin s'amusa à faire quelques commentaires plus ou moins aimables sur les capitaines qu'il connaissait (et aussi sur ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas). Cependant, il finit à nouveau par se taire, trop nerveux, finalement, pour pouvoir se moquer convenablement des autres. Tout les occupants de la pièce était désormais sur le qui-vive, les yeux fixés sur les écrans de surveillance, réagissant au moindre mouvement qu'ils percevaient mais qui se révélait être seulement une fausse alerte, liée à un simple mouvement des Shinigamis présents là bas. Le silence dans la salle souterraine ressemblait presque à celui d'un tombeau, personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait.

Quelques temps plus tard, Urahara remarqua sur son écran un déplacement de reïatsu venant de l'extérieur mais rassura tout le monde en affirmant que c'était seulement les Vizards qui se dirigeaient vers la zone de combat. Ils avaient un peu d'avance afin de pouvoir sonder les sorts protecteurs cernant la fausse Karakura. Très vite, les Outsiders purent voir qu'ils allaient avoir des difficultés dans leur tache.

Mais bien vite, leur attention se focalisa vers un point dans le ciel. Une déchirure s'ouvrait lentement, révélant un espace rempli de ténèbres et, de cette ouverture, surgirent les trois capitaines traîtres, avançant, sûr d'eux, pour contempler la réplique de la ville étendue à leurs pieds.

La Bataille de la fausse Karakura commençait.

* * *

(1) libre à vous d'imaginer si il était un capitaine, qu'il faisait partie de la division 0 ou même de la famille royale...

(2) c'est le convertisseur des êtres humains en âmes lorsqu'ils passent à travers le senkaimon pour aller à la Soul Society et dont une variante est utilisée par Urhara Kisuke à Karakura...

(3) c'est vrai, ça, si on compte les deux bases d'Urahara (Soul Society et sous la boutique), celle sous l'hôpital, celle des Vizards...

(4) Pour moi, Ryuken doit avoir perdu sa femme mais vous êtes libres de penser autrement.

* * *

Cela vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review.

Vous avez détesté, vous avez une critique ? N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une review pour pouvoir corriger.

Vous avez des questions ?

Merci à tous !


End file.
